


Wrong number

by PharaohZeth



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gen, Ghosts, Supernatural - Freeform, but if i get to this it'll be blindshipping, don't know what to do with this, just an idea i had the other day, non friendly ghost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 19:46:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15226521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PharaohZeth/pseuds/PharaohZeth





	Wrong number

"So, what happened?" Ryo asked through the phone.

"What are talking about?" answered Anzu nervously.

"The party of last week, before you returned to the U.S. and don't way nothing because both of you have been weird ever since"

Anzu sighed.

"Well at the end of the party we were under the influence of alcohol and uhm"

"And?"

"We got little intimate"

"Anzu what the bloody hell did you 2 so?"

"Ryo don't exaggerate, we didn't go further than kissing" Ryo sighed relieved "but we were a little too intoxicated to think that much"

"Then what stopped you?"

"Well you've noticed that lately Yugi doesn't really talk as much as he used to?"

"Yes, I've been wondering about that too?"

"Well when we were, uhm, kissing, he, he called the Pharaoh, he called his name and the started crying, I took him home after that and we haven't talked since"

"I, I see"

"Ryo, please, take care of Yugi"

"Don´t worry, I will"

"Well, I gotta go see ya"

"See ya"

Anzu hung up the phone and Ryo turned to look at the clock on his room wall, Yugi should have arrived almost half an hour ago, that was weird Yugi would never ditch a friend specially with the mood he had been in lately, always filling his spare time with activities and barely sleeping; he checked his phone, there he saw a message from Yugi.

Sorry Ryo I forgot I have something to do, so I won't be able to go today. Please forgive me, but we can still hang out in other occasion.

Ryo sighed and went to bed.

Yugi sad on the floor of his room, lights off, the moonlight entering the room through the window.

He exhaled slowly, trying to calm his nerves; he had bought an Ouija and had started a conversation with spirit who he hoped was his other self.

The spirit had called him partner but something was off, he got the feeling that something was wrong, very wrong, so he asked the spirit.

"Is that you Atem?" his blood froze as the spirit answered, slowly choosing the letters on the board.

W

H

O

I

S

A

T

E

M

?


End file.
